Faded Memories
by Kuro49
Summary: Harry x Draco. A delightful in take of their bargain for love. Time is up and the deal is over, Draco needs to leave but Harry still wants him. Followup of 'I am Sorry' but can be read as another oneshot.


This is meant to be a sequel to I am Sorry, as a lot of the reviewers asked for something more. But this can still be read as just another one of my oneshots. Contains kissing and touching so beware if you are not into these types of stuff.

Harry x Draco, no like no read! I don't own anything.

XXX

**Faded Memories**

XXX

"I miss you." He plainly stated.

"I don't." I replied coldly, ignoring the hands that wrapped nicely around my waist.

"Let go." I added as I try to shove the roaming hands away.

"No." He said as he shook his head negative.

"I have class." I pointed out, trying another antic to try to get away from him.

"So do I." He smirks as he buries his face in my neck.

"I said, let go, Potter." I said firmly.

"Back to last name basis?" The said teen tightens his grip on my waist. "I am hurt."

I rolled my eyes; his voice was so sincere it was just too fake for him. Being with him for over a month now, it isn't hard to tell his character.

"Let go." I plainly stated again.

"And I will say no." He replied smugly.

"This is inappropriate school behavior." I tried reasoning with the owner of those offending hands.

"So will this be alright at your house?" His smirk widens. I elbowed him hard as I frowned.

"Your too easy, Draco." He whispered into my ear. I frowned as I shiver involuntarily.

"Just let me go." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"But I miss you." He whined lightly.

"Please, just get over yourself." And I continue. "I really don't miss you, please forget about our past and move on."

"Can I?" He asked me, somehow his voice sounded really far away, although he was right next to me all this time.

"I am sure you can." I told him as I crossed my arms across my chest. "You are Harry Potter after all."

"Being Harry Potter doesn't mean much…" His sentence drifted on. He never bothered trying to complete it.

He left it just like that.

Exactly the same way I left him.

He let go of my waist and turned me around.

He stared at me with his clear green eyes, void of any emotions. And then he gave me a light smile, I nodded, that's the first thing that caught my attention, just like one month ago.

"Alright," He gave me a light peck on the cheek. "But I will always remember you as my first and only love, Draco."

"Love is a little too much, don't you think?" I looked at him evenly.

He gave a small laugh and shook his head as the smile lingers upon his thin lips.

"Love is the exact word I am feeling right now."

"Too much, Potter, too much." I shook my head as I rolled my eyes again.

"I never heard anyone can leave someone because they were given too much love." He laughed dryly as he let go of my waist.

I merely bowed my head.

Suddenly I felt his hand at my chin, he lifted my head and I stared at him.

"Sorry, Potter." I said as he stared straight into my icy blue orbs.

"Last time I heard it, it was me who was saying it." His smile never falter, rather his smile turned to an amused grin.

"Maybe that's why it's my turn to say it now." I said lightly as I reached up and took his hand off of my face. Our hands lingered for a few seconds before I let go.

His eyes closed for a split second before he revealed his emerald green orbs to me once more.

"I guess it is only fair." His lips tilted upwards at the corner.

I nodded as my arms were still crossed in front of my chest. He got the hint.

"_Would you go out with me?" His voice was crisp and clear in the empty hallway._

_I turned and raised an eyebrow at him as I flatly answered._

"_No."_

_That has been my answer for the last three times._

_And it will be my answer for the next time he asks me this question again._

"_Why not?" He walked right next to me._

"_Because I don't like you." I pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_But maybe you can grow to love me." The black haired teen said with a grin on his face._

"_You are so annoying." I stopped as I stared at him with a hand on my hip. _

_He stopped and looked at me then he raise up a finger and said. _

"_One month, go out with me for one month and I will never bother you again."_

_I weighted my options. And then I answered him. _

"_Sure, why not."_

_His smile instantly turned into a fully amused grin as he took my hand into his. Our fingers laced together as a show of a relationship._

"_You will come to love me." He gave me an amused smile._

"_I do love you," I began as the two of us slowly made our way through the hallway. _

"_But my love for you will only last for a month." I completed my sentence._

_He paused but then turned to me and said with a smile on his face. "That's alright too."_

I nodded numbly, all the past feelings rushed back at once.

The details were unclear; I came to understand the fact that my memories are best if it doesn't last.

_His lips brushed against mine, softly at first. His body was pressed tightly against mine's, I could feel the way his curves fit my own. His fingers held on tightly to my waist, as if he was afraid that I would leave._

_I could feel as the bruise slowly formed._

_Trailing down my neck, he nipped and sucked at my flesh. I could feel as his teeth scrapped against my skin, his saliva trailed after his tongue. A moan emitted from the back of my throat as he teasingly slide his hand along my side, stopping right at the pubic bone, where he traced imaginary circles._

"_You're mine." He whispered huskily in my ear as he thrust his hip tightly up against mine's._

"_For now." I replied as I leaned forward and kissed him hard against those pair of pink lips._

"I am sure of my feelings." He said.

I couldn't help but gave a dry laugh as I replied. "You never know."

"No, I really am sure." He began as he took a step back. "I really do love you."

He gave a small laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

I merely stared at him; I didn't know what I could do.

He leaned closer to me as he brought a hand up to my face; he gently brushed a stray strand of gold away from my eyes.

"Take care, Malfoy." He gave me a smirk as he walked backwards for a few steps before turning around fully.

I watched as he walked further and further away from me.

I whispered lightly as he jogged to his next class.

"Please… don't forget me."

The wind carried it away, it carried my words far.

I am sure he couldn't hear me, but that was all for the best. He wouldn't understand how I was feeling, he may never know either. I smiled lightly to myself; it was here as soon as it was gone.

I turned the other direction and walked briefly to my next class.

Although I truly do like you, please don't ever doubt me but I cannot be there for you, at least not now.

Maybe tomorrow, maybe 5 years from now.

But today is just not it.

So love me or hate me.

But please, just don't forget me.

XXX

It is kind of sad? I don't know but I quite like the end. I am not sure if I made their character rather OCC, lets just hope not XD Well, hope all those that read I am Sorry would like it. Review?

Kuro


End file.
